How Different Their Lives Would Be
by Gracelyn McLeod
Summary: ...if they had listened to a friend, if they had followed their heart, if they had minded their own gut feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_Imagine for a moment that Stevie left with Kane Morgan (Season 4) and Luke didn't take a stand against his big brother. What would have happened? Would they have survived?_

_My take on what would have happened if Kane had actually met Stevie at the pub and they had gone off to buy the farm. _

_What is written here takes place after Alex leaves the shack. What if instead of racing off to the city and meeting Fiona, he first goes to the truck stop? _

Alex roared away from the shearers shack, one thought on his mind. To get away, to get out of this messed up place he called home. There was only one person he wanted to see. Only he didn't know where she was.

Whatever Sandra had wanted had only ended in flames. But what didn't with that woman?

"Bloody Sandra." Alex slammed a hand on the stirring wheel.

That woman always messed everything. What Harry saw in her, he'd never understand. A light on his dash blinked.

"What now?" Alex took a quick look. "Great time to go empty on gas, mate."

With a growl he spun his wheel and pulled into the truck stop. Slamming on the brakes in front of a pump, he opened the door and jerked the line out of the holder. His hand stung as it slipped off the handle.

"Terry!" Alex stormed into the truck stop and up to the counter.

"Alex, how's it going?" Terry closed a file.

"I've had better days. I need my ute filled." Alex drummed his fingers on the counter.

"In a hurry, mate?" Terry leaned against the counter.

Alex took a deep breath and tried to smile. "I really need some gas and you're pumps are still locked."

"Oh, righto." Terry hurried around the counter and grabbed a set of keys off a hook on the wall.

Alex walked to the cooler and stared at the drinks. What he really wanted wasn't in there and he needed to drive far, far away. The phone on the wall started to ring and he jumped.

"Alex, can you get that?" Terry called from the pumps.

Alex rolled his eyes but reached for the phone. "Gungellan Truck Stop."

"Terry?"

"No, he's out at the pumps." Alex shifted impatiently.

"Who's this?"

"Alex Ryan. Look, I'll go get Terry."

"No, no. Alex, wait." The voice became desperate and Alex paused.

Something about the person was familiar.

"Who are you?"

"This is Luke Morgan. I need your help."

Alex shook his head and tried to get back into the reality that had nothing to do with Sandra. "Come again?"

"Alex, its Luke Morgan. Can you help me?"

"Of course. What kind of trouble are you in?" Alex nodded a Terry and handed him his card.

There was silence of sorts on the other end. A sheep bleated and a dog barked sharply.

"Dagger, get away," Luke said. "Alex, you still there?"

"Yeah. What did Kane get you into now?" Alex took his card back from Terry and motioned for him to hold on.

"It's not me in trouble, Alex." Luke paused again. "Can you get to Darwin in a hurry?"

"Darwin? Seriously, Luke, what is this about?" Alex leaned against the counter.

"Luke?" Terry asked. "What's he want? Hasn't been heard from in yonks."

Alex shrugged. "He hasn't gotten to that part. He's beating around the bush." Turning his attention back to Luke he tried to make some sense of the conversation. "Look, Luke. You took off two and a half years ago and we haven't heard from you since. Now give it to me straight or I'm not coming."

Luke sighed. "Alex, its Stevie. She needs you. I can't do anything else for her. She won't listen to me anymore. Kane's on a lam and he's been hurting her."

"Bloody hell," Alex blurted. "I'm on my way. Call the cops, Luke."

"I can't. He'll hurt her more. Just get them out of here." There was a muffled shout and then Luke hurriedly said good bye. "Just get over here fast."

Alex hung up the phone and turned to Terry. "I've got to go. Stevie's in trouble."

"Stevie? What?" Terry followed Alex to his car. "What are you going to do?"

Alex opened the door to his car and turned back to Terry. "I don't know, Terry. Is the car filled up?"

Terry nodded. "Should I call someone? Do you need something else? Water, food?"

Alex shook his head. "I've got what I need." He climbed into the car. "Oh, call Drovers. Tell the girls what's happened. I'll call them when I know what's what."

Terry nodded and waved him off.

This was a fine mess of things. Alex pressed the pedal down and sped away from Gungellan.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke closed his cell phone and turned to Rose.

"Is he coming?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder. "Kane's on his way."

Luke nodded. "He's coming. I think. Come on, let's get these sheep moving before Kane loses it."

Rose hopped off the log and hurried off to call orders to Dagger and Hardy, the two cattle dogs. What her mother saw in Kane she no longer knew. When they had first moved in with Kane, things were amazing. Stevie was happy and Rose had a family. Kaleb had come along ten months after a whirlwind marriage and then nine months ago Stevie had given birth to a girl.

When Kane had finally arrived at the hospital, five hours after the baby had arrived squalling and ready to fight, he had insisted on naming her. Stevie, still weak after sixteen hours in labour, had no energy to argue. So now Rose had a baby sister named Kana. Where Kane had come up with the name, no one wanted to know.

And after last night why her mother didn't want to leave this place, Rose would never understand.

"Rose." Kane's voice rose above the bleating and barking. "You're mother wants you at the house. Move it."

Rose nodded and took off at a run to her horse. Clambering on board she look at Luke who nodded. With a sigh of relief she raced towards the house.

"Mom," she called. "Where are you?"

"In here, Rose."

Rose followed the weary voice of her mother. Leaning against the doorframe of the nursery, Rose watched her mother rock Kana to sleep. Kaleb played quietly in the playpen and grinned when he saw Rose.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Rose knelt beside the rocker and laid her head on Stevie's arm.

"When did it all go wrong, Rose?" Stevie cuddled Kana close and closed her eyes.

"I don't know," Rose whispered. "Let's get out of here."

"I don't have any money, Rosie. How can I take care of you and Kaleb and Kana without money?" Stevie looked at Rose and blinked away the tears.

"Oh, Mom." Rose sat back on the floor. "You've done it before."

Stevie laughed. "I was by myself. The only other body I was responsible for was a dog. No, Rose, we can't go."

"What if we called, oh say, Alex? He'd help us."

"No."

The one sharp word shocked Rose. She stood up and walked over to the playpen. Lifting Kaleb into her arms she faced her mother. Stevie lifted her head and stared at Rose.

The strength that had once been the defining point of her mother was gone. What was left was an empty shell of a woman trying to make it in a life that had gone strangely awry.

"Oh, Mom. We're not going to survive this are we?" Rose patted Kaleb's back.

"You and Luke can leave," Stevie whispered. "You can get out of here and make something of yourselves."

Rose shook her head. "Not without you and the kids. I'm going to go start dinner."

Stevie touched Rose's arm and smiled. "Thanks."

Rose nodded. "Come on, Kaleb. Let's go barbeque some steaks."

Kaleb giggled in her arms and wriggled down to the floor. He toddled into the kitchen and squealed when he saw Hardy lying on the floor.

"So, you want to leave, do you?" Kane looked up from the beer he was nursing.

"How much did you hear?" Rose gasped. "Kaleb, go back to Mommy."

Hardy herded the boy towards the nursery. Rose circled around the table and opened the fridge. Kane emptied his bottle and set it on the table.

"You'd better not be thinking of running out of here with my money."

Rose took a deep breath and turned to face her mother's husband. "What money? You went and blew the last bit on that stupid car that you still haven't sold."

"You watch what you say, girl." Kane knocked the chair backwards as he stood up. "This is my place and you better respect that."

Rose snorted. "You don't deserve respect, Kane Morgan."

Kane grasped her arm and shook. "You are just like your mother."

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to marry a man like you." Rose slammed the bucket of steaks onto the counter. "I'm going to find a man who actually cares about the woman he marries. Someone who won't beat his wife so hard she loses the baby she was carrying."

Kane took a step back. "What?"

Rose nodded. "She was pregnant, Kane and after last night's talk, she lost it. And you were too busy drinking to care that she was hurting. Some husband you are."

Her head whipped to the side as Kane's hand collided with her cheek.

"Kane, keep your hands off my daughter." Stevie stepped into the room. "I don't care if you're my husband, I'm not going to let you harm anyone I love."

Kane stepped away from Rose and towards Stevie. Rose pressed a shaking hand to her cheek and watched Stevie. Her mother was shaking but she wouldn't back down. She was going to protect her children even if it killed her.

"Stevie, right now is not a good time to be telling me what to do. And what is this about you losing a baby? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Kane grabbed Stevie's arm and squeezed.

"You weren't exactly around to tell, Kane." Stevie wrenched her arm away. "Rose, get the kids and get out of here."

"Mom, I can't." Rose searched the room for something to protect herself. Where were the knives when she needed them?

"Rose, don't you dare leave this house. Kaleb and Kana are as much my children as they are hers. You can't take them from their father."

Stevie shook her head. "The courts tend to side with the mother."

Kane's hand flew and collided with Stevie's face. Stevie reacted in the regular Stevie way. She punched him back.

Rose screamed as Kane's fist flew into Stevie's cheek and the blood flew. Curses and shrieks filled the air. Kaleb, still the hall with Hardy, began to cry.

Rose skirted the fighting bodies and scooped up Kaleb. "Come on, Kaleb. Let's get out of here."

She hurried out the back door and ran into Luke.

"What's going on in there?" Luke asked steadying her.

"He's going to kill her, Luke. Stop him." Rose felt the hysteria rising. Struggling to keep it at bay she looked back into the house. "Do something, Luke."

"Get the kids out of here. Hardy, Dagger, stay with Rose." Luke barreled into the house and the two dogs pressed against Rose's legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex shifted in his seat as the pilot prepared for takeoff. Perhaps it was a bit over the top, chartering a private plane to fly to Darwin, but Luke sounded desperate and the thought that he would see Stevie again made him slightly reckless.

As the plane took off Alex settled in his seat. It had been a long time since he had talked to Stevie. Even longer since she had called him friend. That last day before she left he had told her he thought she was a fool.

"He's no good for you, Stevie. You know what he does." He had taken her shoulders and shaken her.

Stevie pushed him away. "I know what's good for me and what's not, Alex. Kane promised he wouldn't steal cars anymore. He'll take care of me."

"What are you two going to do, Stevie?" Alex leaned against his ute. "He's not a farmer."

"I'll teach him. We're going to go buy a farm somewhere. Alex, please don't hate me."

Alex sighed and walked towards her. "I don't hate you. I just wish you'd think this through."

Stevie squeezed his hand. "But I have. I love him, Alex. I want to be with him."

"Does he love you?" Alex tilted his head and studied Stevie's face. "Does he?"

Stevie shrugged. "He hasn't said the words but I know he does."

"Alright. But if you ever need help, call me." Alex stroked her face and pulled her in for a hug. "Be careful."

Stevie hugged him tight and nodded. "I will. You'd better go. Kane's coming."

Alex had smiled and wished her luck. Then without a farewell glance he got into his car and drove off.

Now he wished he had persuaded Stevie to stay. But if he had, she probably would hate him. Now he was riding, or flying, to her rescue. He only hoped he got there in time. If Kane had hurt her...Alex squeezed his hand into a fist. No, fighting wouldn't help. But Luke would. Luke had called for help, so he must have some plan.

Hours later the plane touched down in Darwin and Alex disembarked. Putting his hat on, he strode to the taxi stand. He slipped into the back seat and told the driver to take to the nearest car rental.

After choosing a black Ute, he drove to the post office. Parking the car he went inside and joined the line at the desk.

"Can I help you?" the attendant asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Kane Morgan's place. I'm an old friend and thought I'd pop into see him since I was in the area."

"Kane Morgan?" The lady looked up at him. "He runs Camelot with Stevie Hall. Yeah, they're out of town a ways."

"That sound like the place." Alex smiled at her. "Can you tell me how to get there?"

The lady fluttered her eyelashes. "Of course, sweetie. You just head left out of town and drive until you hit Road 3. Take a right and keep going. Camelot will be on your left."

"Thanks, ma'am." Alex tipped his hat and walked out of the building.

A man at the end of the line stopped him. "You looking for Kane Morgan?"

Alex shook his head. "Stevie Hall actually. You know them."

The man nodded. "Stevie's a good one. Can't say the same about Kane. The man's bad news."

Alex sighed. "I know. Who else is out there?"

The man thought for a moment. "Kane's brother, Luke, Stevie's girl Rose. That's about it. No one helps them. Kane won't let Stevie hire on anyone."

"Does he farm?" Maybe it was time for Stevie to come home.

The man laughed. "When he's not drunk or ripping off cars. Good luck to you."

"Thanks. Alex Ryan." Alex held out his hand and the man took it.

"Henry Fain. If you need anything while you are here, look me up. I'm down the road from Stevie and Kane. My place is Fain's Hope."

"Thanks for that. I'll be seeing you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Henry laughed.

Alex chuckled. "A promise."

Back in his Ute, he headed out of Darwin and turned left. It seemed an age before he reached Road 3. The feeling of urgency that had been growing since the plane landed filled his stomach and he felt sick. Something about the way Henry Fain's eyes darkened when speaking about Kane scared him. Whatever was wrong was really bad.

Finally he saw the sign for Camelot. It hung at an angle from one chain above a rusty gate that was wide open. Carefully steering the Ute over the cattle gate, Alex peered around. A small cluster of sheep grazed in the paddock next to the drive. Farther on some cattle stared at him curiously. The place looked decent but run down.

Parking the Ute by a tree, he turned it off and studied the house. The sagging porch and front door gave the whole place a depressed look. It was like the people living there couldn't care less anymore about things. Alex stepped out of the car and headed for the front porch. A growl stopped him. Two dogs rose from the shadows and stood at the top of the stairs. They growled again and showed their teeth.

"Easy, boys. I'm not going to hurt you." Alex stood still and held out his hand.

But the dogs wouldn't back down. Where was Turbo? Alex swivelled his head trying to find Stevie's faithful dog.

"Turbo? Here, boy. Come see Alex. Turbo?" His calls were in vain and the two dogs on the porch started slowly down the stairs.

"Hardy, Dagger, sit." Someone in the house called out and the front door opened. "Come here, you two."

A girl stepped out onto the porch, a baby on her hip. "Sorry, about that. They're very protective."

Alex took a step forward and then another. "I can see that."

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Alex Ryan. I'm looking for Luke Morgan." Alex started climbing the porch.

"Alex? Oh, thank goodness. Luke, Alex is here!" The girl turned and ran back into the house.

As the sun hit her face he recognized her. It was Rose, Stevie's daughter. "Rose, is that you?"

Rose spun around and smiled. "Yes, it's me. I'm so glad you're here. Luke, where are you?"

"Coming. Kaleb, stop it. Kaleb, drop that now." Luke came out of the house with a little boy in his arms. "Alex."

"Luke." Alex stepped forward and grasped the man's hand. "How are you?"

Luke shrugged and dropped his head. "I've been better. Let's sit down. Kaleb, stop squirming. Here, go play with Hardy."

Luke set Kaleb on the porch and the boy toddled over to one of the dogs. Alex followed Rose and Luke to a set of wicker furniture and took a seat. Rose settled the baby on her lap and smiled at Alex.

"Who's are the kids?"Alex asked. "And where's Stevie?"

Rose bit her lip and looked at Luke.

Luke sighed. "The kids are Stevie and Kane's. Kaleb's just over two and the baby girl, Kana, is nine months."

Alex took a deep breath and leaned back. "Wow. That's a surprise. And where is Stevie?"

"She's in the hospital. We brought her in just after you called."

"What? How bad is it?" Alex gripped the arms of his chair. "Where's Kane? I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp if he's hurt her."

"Kane's gone. Henry Fain was worried and got the cops out here. They got here just after I did. I tried to stop him but he's stronger than me. He took off and they haven't caught him yet." Luke touched his cheek gingerly and Alex saw the bruising there.

"How bad?" Alex asked hoarsely.

Rose shrugged. "A couple broken ribs and lots of bruises. Mostly on her arms and chest. She has a minor concussion."

Alex closed his eyes and willed away the growing anger. Right now he needed to keep a cool head. But if he ever saw Kane Morgan again, the man would wish he had never been born.

"Alex," Rose said softly. "She can't stay here anymore. Kane's been charged with murder without intent, grand theft auto and physical abuse. He'll be in jail for a long time."

Alex nodded. "I think it's time you all came home."

Luke nodded. "Henry Fain offered Kane a good deal on this place last year. He might still be willing to take it."

"I'd rather the money goes to Stevie," Alex said.

Rose laughed. "Oh, it will. When they bought the place, Kane was gone so Stevie signed the papers. Not Kane. Stevie owns it all."

"Good." Alex stood up. "Can I see Stevie?"

"Sure. We were just about to leave when you came." Luke got to his feet and took Kana from Rose. "We just have to get some things together for the kids."

Alex followed Rose and Luke into the house. Inside it was dark and cool. Kaleb was running up and down the hall giving his best impression of a wild dingo. He ran into Alex's leg and howled louder.

"Kaleb, stop that noise," Luke said. "It is defiantly time for your nap."

Alex scooped up the boy and held him. Kaleb had Stevie's eyes and smile. "Come on, young man. Do you want to ride in my car?"

Kaleb bobbed his head and babbled something.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alex laughed and headed into the kitchen. "Yikes, what happened here?"

There was blood on the floor and some had dried on the walls. Chairs had been knocked over and dishes lay shattered under the table.

Rose picked her way through the room and set a diaper bag on the table. "They had a bit of a fight here."

"A bit? Looks like a pub brawl." Alex shook his head. "Your mom always knew how to fight."

Rose smiled a little. "Didn't help her last night or the night before."

"What happened the night before?" Alex set the wriggling Kaleb on his shoulders. "You sit still, Kaleb."

Rose bit her lip and closed the diaper bag. "Kane got mad about something and you know Mom. Can't leave until she has the last word. He threw her up against the wall and she lost the baby she was carrying. She was only about eight weeks. He didn't even care. He left and didn't come back until late yesterday afternoon." The tears began to flow from Rose's eyes. "I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything."

Alex strode over to Rose and pulled her close. Sobs racked her body and Alex held her close. He rubbed her back and murmured to her. "It's alright, Rose. Don't blame yourself. I'm here to help. I won't leave you alone."

Kaleb leaned down and touched Rose's head. "No sad, Rosie. No sad."

Alex smiled. "That's right, Kaleb. Rose doesn't need to be sad anymore. I've come to take you all home. Although, there will be a few extra. But Gungellan has lots of room."

Rose wiped her face and pushed her hair out of her face. "Are you really going to take us back? You don't hate her?"

Alex tipped Rose's face up and stroked her cheek. "Honey, I've never hated your mother. She was my best mate and always will be."

Rose nodded. "Let's go see her then."

Luke came into the room with Kana. "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes, everything is going to be perfect, Luke." Rose ran to Luke and threw her arms around his neck. "Alex is taking us home."

Luke looked at Alex. "All of us?"

Alex nodded and stepped over to the young man. "Luke, I wouldn't dream of leaving anyone behind. You deserve some looking after for once. I have a feeling you've been doing a lot of looking out for people. Thank you."

Luke swallowed and nodded. He wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and pressed a kiss to her head.

Alex set Kaleb on the floor and the youngster toddled towards his big sister. He grasped her leg with his arms and held tight. Alex watched the small group. Something about the way Luke and Rose looked at each other, reminded him of two other people. They had looked at each other like that, like the world revolved around the other person and here he was rescuing half of that couple. The only difference with these two was that Luke wasn't a bad bloke. He just followed his big brother around. Maybe make something out of himself.

"So let's go," he said.

"Go, go." Kaleb clapped his hands and ran back to Alex. "Me drive car."

Alex laughed and swung Kaleb up in his arms. "Yeah, you drive car in about, oh say, fourteen years. That sounds about right. Oi, love birds, we have a sick woman waiting for us."

Rose and Luke stepped apart. Rose took Kana from Luke and grabbed the diaper bag. "Let's go."

She left the house and Alex followed her. Luke walked beside Alex.

"Can I ask you a question, Alex?"

"Sure."

"How did you know?"

Alex grinned. "Know what?"

"About me and Rose. I don't even think Stevie knows." Luke closed the door behind him.

"Oh, she knows. She must like it or she would have said something."

"Oi, you two, hurry up."

Alex shook his head and hurried to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex steeled himself as he walked into Stevie's room. The last thing she need was him blubbering all over her. The doctor had said it looked worse than it was, but nothing had prepared him for what he saw.

Stevie's beautiful face was marred with scrapes and bruises. One eye was swollen shut and her lip was split.

"Oh, Steves, what happened to you?" Alex sank into the chair by the bed and took her hand in his. "Even your knuckles are bruised."

He kissed the poor swollen hand and wished her pain away.

"Alex, can we come in?"

Alex looked up to see Rose and Luke in the doorway. He had asked them to wait outside in the hall while he went in. He nodded and turned back to Stevie. Wires and tubes protruded from her and machines measured every breath and heartbeat.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No. The doctor says her body's letting itself heal." Rose sat down on the other side of the bed and took Stevie's other hand. "Mom, I'm here. Luke's here to with Kaleb and Kana. Alex is. He's going to take us home."

Rose looked up at Alex. "You are taking us home, right?"

"Rose, of course I am. Why would I lie to you?"

Rose shrugged and Alex frowned. Had Kane lied to her? Had he lied to Stevie? Alex turned back to the woman lying in the bed and sighed. How was he going to explain this to Harry? The man had never liked Stevie.

"Alex, where are we going to stay?" Luke's question broke into his thoughts.

"Umm… still working on that," Alex said. "Not Killarney, that's for sure. Drover's might work but I think Stevie would like some privacy while she's recovering."

"Well, what about Wilgul?" Luke said, setting Kaleb on the floor.

"Luke, you are a genius." Alex stood up. "I'm going to call Tess. She can get the place set up for all of you."

With a lighter step Alex walked out into the hall in search of a phone. That smoke he had inhaled when the shack burned down must have done something to his brain. Lucky for him Jodi was around to drag him out of there or he might be gone. How could he have forgotten about Wilgul?

Dropping change into the phone he dialed Drovers.

"Hello, Drovers Run. Jodi speaking."

"Hey, Jodes, it's Alex."

"Alex, where are you? Are you okay?"

Alex laughed. "Jodi, calm down. I'm fine. I'm with Stevie."

He heard Jodi's intake of breath and then a moment of silence before she managed to choke out, "Stevie? Where is she?"

"Hospital in Darwin," Alex said grimly. "It's pretty bad, Jodes."

"Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry," Jodi whispered. "What can I do?"

"I'm bringing her and Rose home. Can you tell Tess and see if you guys can get Wilgul cleaned up?" Alex closed his eyes and leaned against the phone booth. "I don't know what else to do."

"Alex," Jodi said gently, "bring her home where she belongs."

"Thanks, Jodes. I really don't know what else to do." Alex took a deep breath. "We'll be home in a few days."

"I'll see you then. Bye, Alex. Come home soon." There was a gentle click and then silence.

Alex hung up the phone and walked back to Stevie's room. Rose was sitting on the bed, holding her mother's hand. Kana sat quietly in her sister's lap and Kaleb lay across Stevie's legs, patting them gentle with one small hand.

"Wake up, Mommy. Wake up. Play with me," the little boy begged.

Luke stood behind Rose, one hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, little man, your mommy's going to be fine in a few days."

"Wake up now," Kaleb whimpered. "Read me story. Ride on Banjo. Wake up, Mommy. Wake up."

Kaleb's words ended on a cry and tears rolled down his cheeks. Kana, on seeing her brother crying, started whimpering.

"Take the kids out," Ales said. "I'll stay with her."

Luke picked up the now screaming Kaleb and helped Rose off the bed. He nodded at Alex and led his family away.

Alex sat down in the chair next to the bed and once again picked up Stevie's hand. He held it close to his cheek and closed his eyes. A shudder ran through his body as he thought about how close he had come to dying and losing the only woman he loved.

When he was in the shack with smoke seeping under the door, his only thoughts had been with what he had lost. If he had just told her what he truly thought then all this might have been avoided.

"I'm sorry, Cowgirl. I never meant for this to happen," he whispered.

"Alex?"

Alex opened his eyes and found Stevie's hazel ones opened and staring at him.

"Stevie, you're awake." Alex shifted closer. "You scared me, Cowgirl."

Stevie moved and then groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Luke called me. I came as soon as I heard." Alex stroked her forehead. "I've come to take you home."

Stevie shook her head. "I can't leave. What about Kane?"

Alex shrugged. "We don't know where he is. That's why I'm going to take you away from this place."

Stevie closed her eyes. "I can't leave Camelot, Alex. It's my home."

Alex shook his head. "Stevie, you can't go back there. Too many bad memories. I'm going to bring you home to Gungellan. You can stay on Wilgul for awhile."

Stevie opened her eyes and tears pooled in them. "Thank you."

"Don't cry, Cowgirl. It hurts me. I'm so sorry this happened."

Stevie tried to smile. "You couldn't have stopped this. I should have left him. I should have taken the kids and run."

"Well, you can now, Cowgirl." Alex leaned his head against hers. "All of you."

"Even Luke?"

"Even Luke."

"Why did you call me Cowgirl, Alex?" Stevie squeezed his hand. "I'm not a cowgirl. I can't even get up and take care of myself."

Alex smiled. "You're a tough one, Stevie, just like any cowgirl should be. Don't worry, I'll take care of you now."

"Like any chivalrous cowboy would do?" Stevie's mouth stretched into a grin and then she groaned again. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts too much."

With a laughed, Alex leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up again."

Stevie nodded and drifted away. Alex watched her sleep, counting each breath, each rise and fall of her chest. She was still alive and he was going to keep it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose stopped outside her mother's hospital room and smiled. In the past two days Stevie's recovery had leapt forward. Even the doctors were amazed. But Rose wasn't. She knew that miracle cure was the man sitting beside the bed. The man who had travelled miles to come to the rescue.

Stevie was laughing when Rose stepped into the room, a blush on her too pale cheeks.

"Rosie, there you are." Stevie reached for Rose and Rose took her mother's hand.

Stevie patted the bed and Rose sat down beside her. "You're looking good, Mom."

"I feel good." Stevie smiled at Rose and stroked her head. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this. I should never have brought you into my life."

"Mom, don't say that." Rose pressed into her mother's touch. "I'm glad you came and got me. I have a brother and a sister now and Luke."

Stevie's mouth twitched. "Yeah, Luke. About that."

"Stevie," Alex said. "We talked about this and you said you were okay with it."

Rose glared at Alex. "I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't say anything."

"Hey, she asked. Like I told Luke she already knew." Alex leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You can't hide anything from her."

Stevie just shook her head. "Look, Rose, I'm happy for you. I really am. Just be careful."

Rose made her mother look at her and stared deep into Stevie's eyes. "Listen, Mom. I know you are worried because Luke is a Morgan, but he's better than Kane. He'd never hurt me. I am being careful."

"Thank you, Rosie, thank you."

Rose hugged Stevie. "Besides I think you have your own love interest to worry about."

Stevie frowned and pointedly refrained from looking at Alex. "I have no clue what you are talking about, daughter of mine."

Rose snorted. "Oh, come on. Admit it. You're in love with Alex."

Giving her speechless mother a kiss she hopped off the bed. "We leave tomorrow. I have to go and get the kids' stuff packed. I love you, Mom."

She waved to Alex and left the room. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. With a song on her lips and a spring in her step she hurried out of the hospital and to the truck. Climbing in, she drove out of the city and towards Camelot.

At the farm, she found Luke and Henry Fain riding across the yard.

"Hey, Rose," Luke called. "Henry just wanted to see the stock. He's going to buy the whole place."

Rose smiled. "That will make Mom happy. Are you sure, Henry?"

Henry slid off his horse and took his hat off. "Young lady, this is one thing I am very sure of. I'm glad I could do something for your mom. She's a good lady. I don't know how she got mixed up with Kane. That other bloke seems good."

Luke came up behind Rose and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Alex Ryan? He's a good one."

Henry smiled and turned to his truck. "One more thing. Stevie should have this back." He whistled and a black and brown dog leaped out of the truck.

"Turbo!" Rose knelt and let the dog bury his head in her chest. "Good boy." She stroked his head and laid her head on his. "Thanks, Henry. You don't know how much this will mean to Stevie."

Henry laughed. "I think I do. That dog never did work well for me. Tell your mom to hold onto her things tighter."

Luke squatted beside Rose and rubbed Turbo's head. "I think she's learned her lesson."

"Well, I'll go see the lawyer. Get him to draw up those papers." Henry put his hat back on and strode to his truck. "Tell Stevie I'll see her tomorrow."

Rose waved as Henry drove away. Luke hugged her and swung her around in a circle.

"We're saved, Rose."

Rose laughed and kissed him. "Let's get things packed."

Luke set her down and took her hand. They ran towards the house. Inside Kaleb called from the nursery and Kana cried. Rose rolled her eyes.

"It never rains but it pours." Luke squeezed her hand. "I'll go get the Ute ready to leave."

Rose waved him away and hurried into the nursery. Kaleb held his hands out to her.

"Me out, me out," he demanded. "Were Mommy?"

Rose lifted him out of his crib and set him on the floor. "Mommy is in the hospital. She'll be home tomorrow."

"Were Luke?" Kaleb followed Rose to Kana's crib and tugged on her jeans.

"Luke is getting the truck ready for a trip." Rose lifted Kana in her arms and wrinkled her nose. "You smell a little ripe there, young lady."

"Me go help Luke?" Kaleb stomped his foot. "I want out."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go find Luke."

With a laugh Kaleb raced out of the room. Shaking her head, Rose laid her baby sister on the change table. With quick movements she changed her sister's diaper and carried the baby into the kitchen.

"Now, let's get you some food and then we pack." Rose danced around the kitchen with her baby sister. "We're leaving, Kana. We're going back to Drovers."

She put Kana into the playpen and put the kettle on. Measuring out some formula she scooped it into the bottle and set it on the counter. She opened the fridge and frowned at the contents. Nothing much was left.

"Rose, will you keep this child out of my way?" Luke came into the kitchen with Kaleb flung over his shoulder. "He's too curious for his own good."

Rose rolled her eyes and plucked the kettle off of the stove. "Luke, find something to keep him busy. I have too much to do."

"Well, I guess we could just stick him in the playpen with Kana." Luke put the little boy on the ground.

Kaleb looked up at Luke and planted his hands on his hips. "Me no go in playpen. Me go with you."

Luke mirrored Kaleb. "You go in playpen. I go fix truck."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Rose laughed as she watched the two of them. Kaleb looked just like his uncle Luke, right down to the sparkle in his eyes. She tested the formula in the bottle and found it was cooled.

"No. You go in playpen, I fix truck." Kaleb stuck his tongue out and marched away.

Luke shook his head and hurried after the little boy. "I guess we go fix truck together."

"Have fun." Rose waved and handed the bottle to Kana. She went into the nursery to pack the kids stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex held the bouquet of roses behind his back. He wasn't sure how Stevie would take the flowers and he wanted to see what mood she was in before he sprung them on her. When he had left the hospital yesterday she had been all smiles. But that was probably because today she was going home.

He could hear her strident tones before he entered the room.

"When can I leave?"

"As soon as Mr. Ryan gets here, Mrs. Morgan," the nurse replied.

"I told you not to call me that." Stevie's voice went from whiney to angry.

Alex hurried into the room and the anger and fear fled from her face at the sight of him.

The nurse gave him a look that said 'thank goodness'. Alex smiled at her and mouthed 'thank you'. Then turning to the bed he looked sternly at Stevie.

"That wasn't very nice, Cowgirl. I have half a mind not to give you your surprise."

Stevie crossed her arms and frowned. "I can't stand being called Mrs. Morgan. I'm going to be Stevie Hall again. And what is my surprise?"

"Do you promise to smile?" Alex sat beside her and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

Stevie's face stretched into some semblance of a smiled and Alex laughed. Pulling the rose out from behind his back he held them in front of her.

"Oh, Alex. They're beautiful. Thank you." She buried her face in the bright, red blooms and then lifted it to smile for real at him. "You've been so good to me. I don't deserve all this."

Alex took the flowers from her and laid them on the bed. Then framing her face with his hands and staring deep into her eyes he said, "Yes, you do. Stop beating yourself up. You deserve all this and more."

She took a deep breath and pushed herself off the bed. Walking stiffly to the window she leaned against the frame. "Alex, how can you be here when all I've done is hurt you? Why do you want to be here?"

"Because after you left I realized the reason I didn't want you to go was because I loved you." He got up and walked to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I still do, Stevie. I always will."

She turned to him and tears made their way down her cheeks. He wiped them away and pulled her to him.

"Don't cry, Stevie. Please don't cry."

She sobbed into his chest and he held her tight, rocking back and forth. It scared him to see her so visibly upset. She had always been so good at hiding her feelings. Now it seemed she was an opened book. After hearing what she had gone through he thought she would be hiding everything away much more.

"Alex, you can let go now."

He looked down and shook his head. "Nope. You're stuck with me."

Stevie laughed. "There is no one I'd rather be stuck with."

He shook his head and then bent down to touch his lips to hers. She moaned softly and pressed herself close to him. Alex moved his hands down her back and held her tight. Suddenly she pushed against him. He looked down at her and saw the panic in her eyes.

"Steves, what's wrong?"

She shook her head wildly and moved away from him. Gasping she pressed a hand to her chest. "I can't do this, I can't."

He followed her to the bed and tried to stop her nervous pacing. "You can't do what?"

She shook her head again. "I can't, I can't."

"You can't what?" Alex steeled himself to keep from shaking her. What had gotten into the woman?

"Don't hurt me, Kane. Please don't hurt me."

Kane? Did she think he was Kane? Alex cringed. That bastard was going to get it when he found him again.

"Stevie, look at me. Look at me." Alex gently forced Stevie's face up so he could see into her eyes. "It's Alex, not Kane. I'm not going to hurt you."

Stevie stared at him and then backed away. She covered her mouth with her hand and sank onto the bed. Bracing her hands behind she sighed.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I thought..." she trailed off.

Alex sat down beside her and brushed hair from her face. "Hey, it's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you. We'll take it easy. Now are you ready to go?"

"Ready," Stevie said trying to smile. "Let's get out of here."

At Camelot, Rose and Luke were waiting on the porch with the kids. Stevie smiled as she saw her children.

"You know, I'm still not sure about Luke," she said softly as Alex turned off the car.

"Stevie, he's the good one. Don't forget that." He reached over and stroked her cheek. "Luke would never hurt Rose. Mostly because he knows you'd have his back side."

Stevie grinned and opened her door. Alex opened his and stepped out.

"Oi, Rose, Luke, you have everything packed?"

Rose handed Kana to Luke and hurried down the sidewalk. "Mom, you're back."

Stevie hugged her oldest daughter. "And it's good to be back. Did Henry really offer a good price for this place?"

Luke nodded and told her the amount. Stevie's eyes widened and she looked at Alex. He shrugged and grabbed her bag from the back of the Ute.

"It's a good price, Cowgirl. Hey, Luke, where's the surprise?"

He wrapped an arm around Stevie and propelled her to the porch.

"What surprise? The price Henry gave us is surprise enough." Stevie sank into a chair and took Kana from Luke. "Come to Mommy, Kaleb. I missed you, little man."

"Mommy, you go away again?" Kaleb leaned against Stevie and she stroked his hair.

Alex could see how much Stevie loved her children and her children loved her. Luke faded into the background to get Stevie's surprise and Alex sat down and watched her interact with her children. Kaleb babbled about something and Stevie smiled and nodded. Kana stuck her thumb in her mouth and leaned against her mother's chest, happier than she had been since Alex had arrived.

Luke appeared back on the porch and Alex nudged Stevie's foot. She looked up and he nodded in Luke's direction. The dog lunged against his collar and Luke let him go. Stevie laughed as he jumped into her lap and then back onto the floor, bouncing and barking.

"Turbo!" Stevie stroked his head and then pushed him down as he bounced up again. "You silly boy. I've missed you."

Alex took Kana so Stevie could pay proper attention to her dog.

"Where did you get him from?" she asked as she slid to the porch and hugged her dog.

"Henry gave him back," Alex said. "Told us he could never get the dog to work properly."

"And he said for you to hold onto you things tighter," Rose said. "I have everything packed. Can we leave?"

Stevie clambered to her feet, wincing a little, and wrapped her arm around Rose's shoulders. "We can as soon as I sign those papers for Henry and he gives us a nice fat cheque."

Alex stood on the porch, staring out into the darkness. There was so much Stevie didn't know yet and so much he wanted to tell her. But he didn't know if she could handle it. And she had enough to deal with; he couldn't dump his problems on her. But there were a few things she needed to know before she came home.

"Alex?"

He turned to her and smiled. Holding out an arm he tucked her close to his side. She sighed and rested a hand on his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pressing his lips to her head.

"I don't know. Everything is happening so fast. I want to go back to Drovers but I left so quickly. I don't know if Tess will want to see me."

Alex laughed. "Oh, she will."

Stevie looked up at him. A fire flashed in her eyes for just one moment and then disappeared. He knew then that he could tell her anything. The real Stevie, the one that could stand toe to toe with him in a fight, was somewhere buried deep down inside of the woman he held.

Alex sat down on the edge of the porch. With a groan Stevie sat beside him and leaned against his shoulder.

"What's been happening at home?" she asked quietly.

Alex took a deep breath and began to tell her everything. How Nick had gotten a three month contract in Argentina. How Regan McLeod, Tess's cousin, had tried to destroy Drovers but instead fell in love with the place and ended up staying on as a hand. He told her about Tess leaving to go be with Nick, about her coming back, the baby and then that dreadful phone call.

Stevie cried and he felt tears rolling down his face as he recounted those terrible days as they all tried to come to grips with the fact that his brother was dead. As the tears escaped his eyes he told her about the fight he had had with Harry, the hurt that pushed him to flee. He spoke about how he had been so angry, scared and sad and how he only wanted her, and how when Sandra had appeared he had almost lost control. But the memory of Stevie's smiling face had stopped him.

"Then the shack caught on fire and Jodi and Rob rescued us." He stopped, to breath, to think through the last of what he was going to tell her.

"Rob?" Stevie looked at him. "Who is Rob?"

"Rob Shelton, Killarney's new overseer," Alex explained, glad to have something else to talk about.

"But is Nick really dead? And why are you here?" Stevie pushed away from him and wiped tears from his cheeks.

Alex lowered his face. "I ran or rather drove off after Jodi dragged me out of the fire. I drove to the truck stop. But Terry had forgotten to unlock one of the pumps and I went in to tell him." Alex took a deep breath before continuing. "Then the phone rang and I answered it. It was Luke. I don't know really why he called the truck stop but when he told me what happened I knew what I had to do. So I chartered a plane and here I am."

Stevie was silent after he finished and he was afraid to look at her. What was she thinking?

"Is Tess okay?" Stevie asked. "Have you told her about me?"

Alex nodded. "She's okay. But she could really use her best friend right now. And I called Drovers. They can't wait to see you."

She nodded and then leaned against him again. He wrapped his arms around her, needing the warmth of her body. He hadn't realized how much he missed her. Just seeing her smile every day had brought joy to him, to tease her, laugh with her, play pool together, share a beer at the end of a long day. Now that he held her he knew how much he had missed those things and that those were the things that he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose stood in the living room, her body hidden by the heavy curtains hanging in the window. She smiled as she watched her mother with the man she loved. Rose didn't regret for one moment that she had persuaded Luke to call Gungellan. He had been very reluctant at first but after Stevie had lost the baby she had told him there was nothing else they could do. They needed help and they needed someone they could trust.

She didn't like seeing her mother so hurt and scared. When she had first come to live with Kane and Stevie, Rose had been happy. It had been just like she always imagined. Luke was so kind to her and Kane had been so in love with her mother. At least she thought he had been. After Kaleb was born and Stevie's attention was split between husband and son it was then that Rose had seen the jealous, restless nature in her step father. But unwilling to cause her mother grief she had kept silent. And for almost two years she did. Then the bruises had appeared but Stevie had laughed them off, saying she was just getting clumsy.

Luke and Rose had bought the stories for a few weeks but then they had heard the screams in the middle of the night. Luke had wakened Rose and under the cover of darkness they had snuck Kaleb out of the house and into the small shack close to the boundary of Camelot. Luke had left her there with her brother while he went to see what was wrong.

That had been the longest night of her life. Kaleb had slept through the whole thing, leaving Rose to pace the floor, dreading the morning, the night and the images rushing through her mind. Stevie dead, Kane laughing in a drunken state, Luke dead, and blood, always blood.

If she had known what was truly happening in the house she would have run, far away. She would have taken Kaleb and left.

When Luke came back the dawn was just breaking the darkness of the night. She could see that he was shaken so she didn't ask any questions, just gathered her sleepy brother and followed him back to the house. When they reached the house, Luke had asked her to stay outside. She had frowned but obeyed while he took Kaleb inside and then came back.

It had taken him almost thirty minutes to tell her what had happened. When he finished she had cried and he had held her close. So close she could feel the beating of his heart against her cheek. And that was when she knew she loved him. Only minutes later he had leaned down and kissed her. And whispered those three words that made her feel strong, the words that told her they would make it through this.

"I love you, Rose."

She startled out of her thoughts as his arms wrapped around her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you, Luke Morgan," she whispered. "Don't ever let me go."

"I won't," he promised. "And I'll never hurt you."

It was a strange ritual, these words. But ever since that night they had said them to each other once a day. She knew her mother's fears. That Luke would hurt her like Kane had hurt Stevie. But Rose knew deep down inside her that Luke could never be that cruel. He would never force himself on her, not like Kane had on Stevie. Kana hadn't been conceived in love, but in the heat of a jealous fit.

Kane had seen Stevie talking and laughing with Henry. Instead of talking to his wife about what he thought he saw, Kane had let the anger fester inside of him until he couldn't help it. After waking Stevie from a much needed sleep and accusing her of cheating he had pounced and tore into her body.

When Rose had seen her mother the next day she couldn't believe it. Both Stevie's eyes were black and her lip was split. Bruises marred her mother's arms and ribs. She had begged Stevie to leave that day, but Stevie refused. Kane had disappeared by then and she said he wasn't coming back.

But nine months later he did, just in time to name his daughter. With tears rolling down his cheeks he begged Stevie's forgiveness, swearing he would never hurt her again. Stevie had believed him and allowed him to come home.

For eight months things seemed okay. Stevie was almost happy again, at least she smile more. Kane helped out on the farm, spent time with his son and daughter and his wife. And just as Rose was beginning to think it was going to be alright this time, the car appeared. And the bank account was empty.

Then the drinking started and the bruises reappeared. Stevie hadn't told her about the baby until the day of the fight. Unable to stand another day of this abuse, Rose had snuck out to the shed to look at this car. She knew a little bit about cars from hanging out with Luke. She knew enough that when an engine was out of a car and the serial number was ground off it meant trouble. Her mother's husband was running a chop shop.

She had confronted him about it and that was when he had started in on Stevie. He had accused her of telling Rose what he was up to. Stevie had told him that she didn't even know what he was doing. Kane had thrown her against the wall of their bedroom and stormed out of the house. Rose had been out in the yards when she saw Kane storming off. Something inside of her told her something was wrong. She had raced inside but it was too late. The baby was gone.

The next day she had persuaded Luke to call Gungellan. And now she was watching her mother with the man Stevie had always loved. And it was perfect.

"Tell me we'll be like that," she whispered, leaning back into Luke. "Please tell me that you will love me so much that you would fly halfway across a country to rescue me."

Luke spun her around and gripped her shoulders in his strong hands. "I'll never have to come rescue you, Rose. I'll be right with you for the rest of our lives."

Rose rested a hand on his cheek. "I know you think that but look at Stevie and Alex. He had to come rescue her. What if something happens to us? Will you come get me if I need you?"

He nodded before pulling her against his chest. His heart was pounding like a drum in a military band. She pressed her hands to his back and held him tight. She didn't realize how much it scared him to think about losing her and now she was sorry she had even brought the subject up.

"I'll always come to you when you need me, Rosie." He buried his face in her hair and she could feel the fear leave his body.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love you, Luke Morgan."

He didn't reply. He simply leaned down and kissed her, deeply, with all the passion she knew he had. And it was enough for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex drove the truck out of the gates of Camelot and headed out to the freeway. Rose and Luke followed behind them in Stevie's old Ute. Both vehicles were pulling trailers carrying Banjo and the three other horses Stevie wanted to take with them. Turbo, Hardy and Dagger sat in the back of the truck, tongues lolling, heads in the wind.

Kaleb and Kana slept peacefully in their car seats. Stevie smiled at her kids and then turned to watch her farm fade in the distance.

"Are you sad?" Alex asked reaching over to squeeze her hand.

Stevie shook her head. "Not really. There are some really good memories attached to Camelot but also a lot of pain. I'm just sad it had to turn out this way."

Alex nodded. "So am I. We'll be home at the end of the week and things will look better."

"Is Dave still living at Wilgul?" Stevie shifted a little and reached for a bottle of water.

"Not as of last week. He moved into the old homestead on Killarney. At least he's supposed to. Oh, I should tell you, his kid brother Patrick showed up a month ago."

"Dave has a brother?" Stevie asked. "Since when?"

"Since he was about five. At least that's what he says."

"What do you know? Dave Brewer, a big brother."

Alex laughed drily. "Well, the two of them didn't get along so well. Patrick really scared Kate a while back. He's got some medical condition and hadn't been taking his pills. He left to go spend some time with his mom so maybe next time he's around things will be better."

"Poor Kate. How is she doing anyway?" Stevie grinned as they started talking about things from home.

"Kate is Kate," Alex said. "Her and Jodi are still the crazy best friends, though I think Jodi has her eye on my new overseer."

"Is he cute?"

Alex shrugged. What did he know about that? "She thought he was gay at first. He's not. He doesn't look like Luke. He's older, has dark hair, kinda quiet."

Stevie frowned. "He doesn't sound like a guy Jodi would go out with. She likes the wild and exotic ones."

"I don't know if I'd call Alberto exotic, but I know what you mean." Alex turned onto the main road and settled into his seat. "Well, here we go."

Stevie smiled and reached over to touch his arm. "Thank you."

Alex nodded and turned up the radio. He grinned as Stevie's favourite song began to play. She wiggled in the seat beside him and snapped her fingers to the beat.

"You're acting like a young girl going to her first camp drafting show," Alex laughed as he settled into the drive.

Stevie laughed. "I feel that excited. Do you know how much I've missed everyone?"

Alex felt the smile fade from his face. "Why didn't you come home?"

Stevie shrugged and turned to stare out the window. "I couldn't. I was scared to come crawling back. And I didn't want to admit I had failed."

"You didn't fail," Alex said. "Kane did. You know we would have welcomed you back with opened arms. We need you. I need you."

Stevie looked at him and reached over to touch his arm. He covered her fingers with his hand and squeezed. They sat in silence as the kilometers rolled on, the countryside changing as the wheels ate up the road.

As they drove, Alex tried not to think of what Harry was going to say when he brought Stevie back. The last time he had spoken to Harry they had been fighting. Harry already had it in with him for various unknown reasons.

Tess wanted Stevie with her now. With Nick missing and most likely dead Tess would need her best friend. Alex stole a glance at Stevie. She leaned against the window, her eyes closed, a smile playing on her lips.

Even though Stevie was hurt he was sure that she would be able to comfort Tess and gain comfort from her friend at the same time. Alex made himself relax. There was no use worrying about things that he had no control over. Harry could stuff his opinion about Stevie. Alex was bringing her home where she belonged. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"What are Rose and Luke going to do?" Stevie asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Alex shrugged. "Hadn't thought much about that. Wilgul needs quite a bit of work. So if they are willing they can try to get it up and running again."

"Do you think Tess could use me at Drovers?" Stevie's voice was light but underneath Alex heard the worry.

He reached over and stroked her arm. "Tess will take you in no matter what her financial situation is. You know that. Besides, with the baby on the way I think Drovers and Tess could use you. As much as Jodi and Kate know about running the place, they need someone older and more experienced helping them."

Stevie nodded. "Tell me about Regan. What's she like?"

Alex turned back to the road. How was he going to describe Regan McLeod to Stevie? The woman was still somewhat of a mystery to him.

"She's defiantly a city girl. Didn't like animals at all when she first came, but she actually rides now. Tess brought Oscar out of retirement. But I think Regan's going to need a proper horse soon."

Stevie grinned. "Does that mean I get to go horse shopping?"

Alex roared with laughter. "Stevie Hall, you haven't changed much have you? I'm sure Tess and Regan would love that. We all know you have the best eye when it comes to horseflesh."

Stevie laughed along with him. Leaning back in her seat she held a hand against her ribs. "Stop laughing, Alex. My ribs still hurt."

Alex pressed his lips together to suppress the laughter. But it felt so good to laugh. There had been precious little to laugh about in the past months. Actually, now that he thought about it, the past few years hadn't had many moments for laughter.

But that would all change now that Stevie was back. Already he felt happier, more carefree, ready to take on the world that was his. Even Harry Ryan.

He squeezed Stevie's hand and thanked his lucky stars that he had found her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose lay on the bed in the hotel room, popping pieces of chocolate in her mouth. Alex had spared no expense with rooms and had somehow managed to get them a suite for the night. She flipped through channels on the TV and bit into another chocolate. Luke was taking his sweet time in the shower and she wasn't sure where her mother had gotten off to. Not that she was worried about her.

In the next room Kaleb yelled out and Rose pushed herself half up. Then she heard the playful growl of a grownup and Kana's squeal. Relaxing she lay back in the pile of pillows and turned off the TV. Nothing interested her tonight.

Rolling over she grabbed her laptop and turned it on. She tapped her fingers as she waited for the machine to boot up. Luke wandered out of the bathroom, a pair of jeans slung low on his waist. He rubbed a towel through his hair and grinned at her.

"Having fun?"

Rose swallowed the chocolate and nodded. "The chocolate is really good. Did you leave any hot water?"

He dropped to the bed beside her and tickled her ribs. "You are very funny, Miss Rose Hall."

Giggling she rolled away from him and laid the laptop in the floor. Luke pulled her back towards him and held her tight. She reached out to tickle him but he grasped her hands and wrenched them over her head. Shifting his body so he was half over her he stared into her eyes. Rose tried not to laugh but he started making funny faces and she couldn't help it.

"Luke, stop. Mom and Alex are going to come in here."

Luke shrugged and freed her hands. "So? Your mom knows we are together."

"I know. But I'm pretty sure she'd rather not find us like this."

Luke leaned down and kissed her and then rolled away. "You're right. And you really should take that shower. Alex is taking us all out for dinner."

Rose sat up and brushed her hair away from her face. "We are all going to be fat by the time we get back to Gungellan."

Luke just laughed and popped a chocolate into his mouth. Rose shook her head, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. She turned to blow a kiss at Luke as she stepped into the bathroom. Suddenly she found herself staring at the ceiling with a pain radiating through her body."

"Rose?" Luke's voice floated somewhere around her head.

Her chest tightened and she rolled onto her side gasping. Luke's strong hands rolled her into his lap and she closed her eyes against his worried face.

"Rose, honey, breath." Stevie's calm voice penetrated the fog in her mind. Struggling to obey she drew blessed air into her starving lungs.

Opening her eyes she saw Stevie and Luke leaning over her, foreheads furrowed in worry. Alex hovered behind them, Kana in one arm and a wide eyed Kaleb clutching his leg. She tried to smile and pushed herself up.

"What happened?" She looked around and saw the puddles of water on the floor of the bathroom.

"Luke, how many times have I told you to dry the floor after your shower?" Stevie said, shoving the young man. "Rose could have been seriously hurt."

"Or Stevie," Alex said.

"Oh, stop," Rose protested. "I'm fine, really I am."

Pushing away from the helping hands she stood to her feet. She held onto the door frame until the room stood still. "Mom, I'm okay. Let me take a shower and then we can all go out for dinner. I'm starving."

Alex laughed and escorted Stevie and the kids from the room. "She's fine. If she's talking about food there is nothing wrong with her."

"That's what you think. You'd eat even if the house was falling around your ears." Stevie laughed as she walked away.

"That's what you think," Alex muttered before turning back to wink at Luke and Rose.

Rose touched the back of her head gingerly and found a tender spot.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked. "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes."

Rose smiled as she turned to reassure him. "You are not an idiot. Just forgetful. And I'm fine. I just need my shower and some food. I'm starving, remember?"

Luke kissed her cheek and held her close to his chest for a moment. Rose leaned against his chest and rubbed her face against his bare skin. She felt his heartbeat slow to its normal pace. The boy had really been worried about her. Deep in her heart she knew that this was what true love meant. The worry that came when something so small happened. There was no way that Luke would leave her, no way that she would ever be alone.

Rose wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin and took another sip of her wine. She had never been in such a posh restaurant and couldn't keep from looking around. The food had been amazing but she wasn't sure she could eat it every day.

"Did you enjoy the meal, Rose?" Alex asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes, thank you. It was amazing."

"Luke?" Alex turned to her boyfriend and Rose looked at him.

"It was good. They do a mean steak here," Luke said, swallowing the last of his beer. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Alex shrugged. "Sometime before eight. We have to go to the farm and pick up the horses and dogs. I told the owner that we would be there around 7:30. He was quite happy to oblige."

"I think that had more to do with the wad of cash you slipped him," Stevie muttered as she studied the contents of her glass.

"What wad of cash?" Alex asked, wiping Kaleb's mouth and lifting the boy into his lap. "What is your mom talking about, Kaleb?"

Kaleb shrugged and grabbed Alex's empty beer bottle. Tipping it up he let the last few drops fall in his tongue.

"All gone," he said. "More?"

"No more for you, young man." Stevie took the bottle back. "That is not for little boys. Only for big ones."

"I'm a big boy," Kaleb pouted. "I'm big like Alex."

Rose laughed and pinched her brother's cheek. "In a few years you'll be as big as Alex. Then Mommy will let you have a beer."

Kaleb smiled and wriggled down. "We go now?"

"I think that's for the best," Stevie said, standing and lifting Kana into her arms.

Alex was on his feet and collecting things before Rose knew what was happening. Luke stood up beside her and helped her slide her chair back. Tucking her hand around her arm, she let him escort her out the door. They walked a few paces behind Alex and Stevie.

"Luke, that will be us one day," Rose said.

"What?" Luke stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

Rose laughed at the shock in his eyes. "Luke, have you never thought of being a father?"

He nearly choked before walking on. "Not really. I don't think I'll make a good father. Look at Kane. And my father wasn't going to win any father of the year awards."

"Neither will Alex's," Rose said. "Either of them. But look at Alex with the kids. They love him already. Just because your father was awful doesn't mean you will be."

"Do you want children?" Luke didn't look at her when he asked.

Rose stopped and pulled him around so she could see his face. "Yes, I do."

He swallowed and reached out to touch her cheek. "When?"

"Not now, but someday. Someday when we are both settled down and have a place of our own."

Luke took a deep breath and took her arm again. "Alright. Kids, never thought I'd be saying this, but they aren't such bad things."

Rose laughed. "They're not things. They're people. And you'll be great with children. Kaleb and Kana love you."

Luke smiled and squeezed her hand. They followed Stevie and Alex back to the hotel.

While Stevie and Alex put the children to bed, Rose stared out the window. The lights of the city filled the skyline. Leaning against the window frame she twisted the bracelet on her arm. All the talk of children and the future had made her restless. She wanted Luke more than she had before. Biting her lip she looked towards her mother's room. She heard Alex laughing and her mother's teasing voice.

Taking a deep breath she walked to Luke's room. Without knocking she opened the door and slipped in. He looked up from his book.

"What are you doing, Rose?" he asked, laying the book on the bed.

Rose shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed. Tracing the pattern in the doona she sighed. "I don't know. I'm restless. All that talk earlier, it just made me think. We're been together for nine months. Isn't it time we brought this relationship to the next level?"

Luke swallowed. She seemed to be making him nervous a lot this evening. He shoved himself up against the bed frame.

"Are you sure? What about your mom?" Luke wiped his forehead. "Rose, once we go in that direction there's no going back."

"I know," she said softly. "That's why I'm here now. Don't say you don't want this."

"I do, but I don't want you to regret anything," Luke whispered, sliding down the bed to sit by her. "Because once we do this, I'll never let you go."

Rose smiled and kissed him softly. "Luke Morgan, I love you."

With an easy smile on his face Luke grasped her face gently in his hands. "Rose Hall, you are the only woman I could ever love. My lovely Rose."

With easy, carefully movements Luke laid her back on the bed. Bracing himself over her he smiled and kissed her lips. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. This was one thing she knew she would never regret. He was hers and she was his. It was just as it was meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex sat up. The screams came from Stevie's room. Tossing aside his blanket he stumbled through the dark room towards her door. Rose and Luke lunged out of Luke's room.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, tugging a shirt down over her chest.

Luke was buttoning his jeans as Alex charged past them.

Alex just shook his head. He could hear Kana and Kaleb crying now. Wrenching open the door he flicked on the light and saw Stevie thrashing on her bed, the blankets tangled around her. Kaleb was sitting up on his bed and Kana screamed from her crib. Alex ignored the children and hurried to Stevie.

"Get the kids out of here, Rose," he growled. "Go with her, Luke."

The children's cries faded and Alex leaned over the bed. "Stevie, Stevie, wake up. It's just a dream. Come on, beautiful, snap out of it."

Stevie's eyes opened and she looked around wildly, shrinking away from him. "Where is he? Don't let him hurt me."

Alex struggled to keep his anger at bay. Sitting down beside her, he touched her hand and found it clammy. "It's okay. He's not here. He won't hurt you."

Stevie closed her eyes and swallowed. "Alex."

Her whimpered cry tore at his heart and he reached over to hold her. Kissing the top of her head he rocked back and forth. She wept into his chest. He could feel the hot tears and each one hurt more than the one before. Kane needed to see what he had reduced this strong woman to. The man should be ashamed of himself.

Alex pushed all thoughts of Kane from his mind and focused on Stevie. She had stopped cry, but her body still shook. She pressed closer to him and he rubbed her back.

"It's okay. I've got you," he murmured. "I've got you."

"Don't let go," she whispered. "Don't let go."

"I won't." Alex felt tears slipping from his eyes.

He couldn't stand seeing Stevie like this. The woman who had never been afraid of anything was gone. He held a shell of the Stevie Hall he had known. This woman was scared and scarred. And he would do anything to have the old Stevie back.

Finally she pushed away from him and laid back against the pillows. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Stevie, don't say that. I'm not sorry. You know you can tell me anything. I'm here to help you." He rested against the headboard and brushed strands of hair from her beautiful face.

She tried to smile, but instead started crying. "He was trying to kill me."

"Stevie." Alex made her look at him. "Kane will never hurt you again. I promise. You're safe now."

She nodded and shivered. "I'm cold."

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Tugging the doona over them both he laid down. "Sleep, Stevie. You'll feel better in the morning."

An occasional hiccup from Stevie broke the silence of the room. Stevie pressed herself into Alex's chest and he rubbed her back.

"Alex, where was Rose? She never came to bed."

Alex looked down at the woman in arms. "Do you really want to know?"

"Alex."

He grinned. That was the Stevie he knew.

She sat up and looked him the eye. "Where was my daughter?"

"She came out of Luke's room."

Stevie took a deep breath and laid back against his chest. "It was bound to happen. I'm just surprised it took this long."

Alex played with a strand of Stevie's hair. "He won't hurt her, you know. Luke cares too much for her to even think of hurting her."

"Are you sure?" Stevie asked, tracing patterns on his chest.

"He knows better than to get on your bad side. Besides, if Rose is anything like you he wouldn't dare step on her toes."

"Are you implying that I'm scary?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Not scary, just not to be messed with."

She giggled and it lightened his heart. "Go to sleep, Stevie." He pressed a kiss to her head and flicked off the light.

"Will you stay with me?" Her voice had gone small again and he felt her shiver.

"Always, Cowgirl, always," he whispered.

With her heart beating against his chest and the smell of her perfume wafting over him he closed his eyes. This was how it was suppose to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose opened the window of the Ute and drew in a deep breath of fresh air.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he slowed the car.

"Smell that?" Rose breathed again and smiled. "It's Gungellan and its home."

Luke laughed. "You never lived here. How can you call it home?"

"Hey, I visited here and I loved it. Besides, Gungellan was your home for awhile and Mom's home. Naturally I think of it as my home."

"You are an easy girl to please." Luke leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Watch the road, you idiot. I don't want to die before we get there." Rose pushed him away and straightened her top.

Luke pouted and she reached out to touch his cheek. He smiled and she sat back in her seat. What she had said about Gungellan was true. It was her home. And she had never been so glad to see a place. Three days on the road was enough. Though the nights had been fun. She touched her lips and remembered the feel of his lips on hers.

"So, do you think your Mom knows what we've been doing?" Luke followed the truck as Alex turned down another road and the pub of Gungellan came into view.

"Oh, she does," Rose said, stuffing her feet into her boots.

"Crap," Luke muttered. "Are we in trouble?"

Rose shrugged. She still wasn't sure what her mom thought of her relationship with Luke. Stevie hadn't said much about it but Rose had caught her watching them since that first night. She was a little scared of what Stevie would say when she finally got around to talking to her daughter.

"I think she will be okay with it." Rose shifted in her seat. "Besides, she has other things to worry about."

Luke snorted. "If that's what you think, you obviously don't know your mother."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I can dream, can't I?"

"As long as I'm in those dreams, yes you can."

Rose smiled. "You are such a sweet man."

Luke parked the Ute beside the truck and looked around. "Well, I'm back. I wonder what everyone will say when they see Stevie back."

Rose opened her door and stepped out, stretching. People craned their necks to see who was coming into town. Luke got out from the other side and leaned on the roof.

"Hey, Rose, come get your brother, will ya?" Alex called from the truck. "We'll stop here for lunch and then go on to Wilgul."

Rose went around to take her brother out of his seat. "Hey, little man, how's it going?"

"Rosie, I hungwy." Kaleb framed Rose's face with his hands. "Want chips."

"Well, I think we can get you some. Let's go inside and see if they have some chips for you." Rose set Kaleb on his feet and walked towards the pub. "Mom, hurry up. Kaleb's hungry."

"Why am I not surprised?" Stevie said, taking Kana into her arms. "Come on, baby girl, let's go find food."

Stevie stepped up beside Alex and stood staring at the pub.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rose asked.

Stevie nodded. "I just haven't been here for awhile. I wonder what they'll say when they see me."

Alex laughed and led the way into the building. "'Stevie Hall, it's been a bloody long time.' Don't worry, Steves, you'll be okay."

The pub wasn't very busy and Rose looked around curiously. She hadn't been here for ages but it was still the same. Alex herded them all to a table and for once Kaleb didn't start talking loudly.

"What do you want to eat?" Alex asked.

Rose shrugged. "Whatever's special for today sounds good."

"Luke?"

"Same as Rose," Luke replied. "And some lemonade."

"Oh, that sounds good. Me too, Alex."

"Chips, Alex, chips," Kaleb said, slapping the table with his hands.

Alex leaned over and tousled Kaleb's head. "And chips for you. Stevie, what can I get you?"

"Something good. A steak would be good." Stevie smiled.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Stevie, lunch, not supper."

She laughed. "Fine, whatever Rose and Luke are having."

Alex touched her cheek and then headed to the bar to order.

Rose turned to her mother. "How are you feeling?"

Stevie smiled. "Considering what happened, I'm feeling good. I don't know why."

"I do," Rose said slyly. "And he has a nice ass."

Stevie shook her head. Rose just laughed and leaned over to take the salt shaker away from Kaleb.

He pouted and kicked his feet against his chair. "Rose, I want my chips."

"Alex is getting them, Kaleb. Have some patience." She grabbed his leg and he glared at her.

"Kaleb," Stevie said sternly. "Stop being a little nuisance."

Kaleb heaved a sigh and leaned against the back of his chair. Rose turned her head so he wouldn't see her smile. Her little brother was quite the drama king.

"Stevie? Stevie Hall?" A large man with thin brown hair walked out of the shadows and towards the table.

"Hello, Phil," Stevie said looking up at the man.

Phil took a seat beside her and smiled. "Never thought I'd see you back in town. How have things been? I heard you had a big place up near Darwin."

"Things have been okay," Stevie said. "I sold my place at the beginning of the week. I've come back to help out on Drovers."

Phil frowned. "Did you hear about Nick? Downright shame."

Stevie nodded. "That's another reason I'm back. Tess will need all the friends she has."

"That's for sure. Well, it's good to see you back." Phil looked around and finally saw the rest at the table. "And who are all these people?"

Stevie smiled. "You remember my daughter, Rose? And Luke Morgan?"

Phil nodded. "You look just like your mother, Rose."

Rose nodded but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure she liked this man. Luke just grunted when Phil turned to him.

"And these are my children, Kaleb and Kana." Stevie touched each head in turn.

"Kane's the father?" Phil asked. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's gone and good riddance," Alex said. He set down the tray of drinks and stood behind Stevie, one hand on her shoulder. "And these are Stevie's children. The father doesn't matter."

"Of course not," Phil blustered standing up. "Well, I'll let you eat. Alex, good to see you back. Your father was in a bloody state when no one could tell him where you had gone."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Well, next time you see him, tell him I'll be at Wilgul or Drovers."

Phil nodded and scurried off, pausing to say something to the man who had just come in the door. Rose studied the newcomer. She had seen him before but she couldn't remember his name.

"Terry." Luke shoved his chair back and hurried to the newcomer.

"Luke." The older man slapped Luke's shoulder and then pulled him into a quick hug. "How are ya, mate? It's been a long time."

Luke smiled. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. The truck stop is busy. Moira Doyle helps out now. I don't suppose you want your old job back?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I've turned farmer. I'm going to help run Wilgul now." Luke led the way back to the table.

"Stevie, good to see you."

Stevie stood up and hugged Terry. "Terry, how are you?"

"Good," Terry said sitting down beside Alex. "Rose, you've grown up."

"Hi, Terry." Rose smiled at the man. "It's been a few years, of course I grew up."

Terry looked at the children and Stevie introduced them.

"Mommy, where my chips?" Kaleb banged the table.

"Coming, buddy," Alex reassured him.

Rose shook her head at her brother and reached for her lemonade.

Their food arrived and they invited Terry to eat with them. He accepted and ordered some lunch.

Rose didn't remember a time when lunch had been so full of laughs and interruptions. Every five minutes someone else arrived to gawk or talk to Alex and Stevie. It took over an hour to eat and as much as Rose didn't want to get back in the car to continue driving, she was glad to get away from curious eyes.

"Well, my return is going to be all over the district in about an hour," Stevie said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Alex asked, buckling Kaleb into his seat.

Stevie shrugged. "Luke, can you drive with Alex? I need to talk to Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes. _Here we go. _Luke nodded and climbed into the truck with Alex. Rose reluctantly sank into the car and waited for her mother to settle into the driver's seat.

"Alright, young lady, spill."

Rose looked at her mom. "What?"

Stevie looked at her from the corner of her eye. "You know what. What have you and Luke been up to during the nights?"

Rose twisted her hands in her lap. "Oh, you know. Getting to know each other better."

Stevie snorted. "Under the covers or on top of them?"

Rose grinned. "A little of both."

"Right. You are being careful, right?" Stevie asked, all humor gone from her voice.

"Yes, Mom. I'm being careful." Rose reached out and laid a hand on her mom's arm. "But he loves me so much, my heart will never be hurt."

"I loved Kane and I was so sure he loved me. Rose, look where I ended up." Stevie sighed. "I just don't want to see you go through the same thing."

"Mom, how many ways can I say this? Luke loves me so much, he has never hesitated to tell me that. I think he would die before he did anything that caused me harm. You saw how he was when I fell at the hotel."

Stevie nodded. "Yes, I remember. I know he loves you, but I still worry. He is a Morgan."

"But the good Morgan," Rose whispered.

Stevie nodded. "Yes, the good Morgan. Take care of him, Rosie."

"I will, Mom." Rose smiled. "Now, about Alex."

"What about him?" Stevie bit her lip to hid her grin.

There was sparkle in her mother's eye that Rose was glad to see. "He loves you. Even a blind man could see that."

"Yes, he does. He always has," Stevie said. "I love him too, but I'm not sure how to tell him."

"Just say it," Rose said. "That's what I did with Luke."

"Imagine me taking advice about love from my own daughter." Stevie shook her head. "What is this world coming too?"

Rose laughed with her mother and for the first time in years felt relaxed. This was what a mother and daughter relationship should be like. Laughter and fun, not tears and pain. She wanted more of this, more easy times. She couldn't wait to be settled into a place and spend time doing mother daughter things. And Kaleb and Kana could grow up in a happy place.

Rose leaned against the window and watched the countryside roll by. She wanted to talk to Luke. When they got to Wilgul she would see if he wanted to go for a ride and see the place. A picnic supper overlooking Wilgul, the sunset and the man who loved her by her side; it was all she wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Stevie felt her hands tighten on the steering wheel as Wilgul came into view. The last time she had been on the property it had been with Kane. Now she was moving in with her children and Luke. And from the way Alex was talking he would be around too.

She wondered if memories would cloud the happiness she wanted to feel. But then the memories on Wilgul were good ones. And more good ones would be made.

She pulled the car up alongside the truck and stared at the house. It was smaller than the house at Camelot but it would do. Especially since it looked like her eldest daughter wouldn't need her own room.

"So, we're here," Rose said. "This looks nice."

Stevie nodded. "This is Wilgul. It's a lot nicer than when Nick first got it. He put hours into this place."

Rose opened her door. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so."

"Kane lived here before you left. Are the memories going to hurt?"

"No," Stevie whispered. "I'm going to make new ones. With you and Alex."

Rose smiled and Stevie felt her lips curl up. She nodded. She was going to be okay.

She got out of the car and walked over to Alex. He handed her Kana and leaned back into the truck to get Kaleb out.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Alex."

Alex squeezed her shoulder. "Well, let's get you inside and then go over to Drovers. Do you want to bring the kids or just go by yourself?"

"I think we'll leave the kids with Rose and Luke and head over together."

"Alright."

Stevie carried Kana towards the house. She had always liked Wilgul. It was homey place with its porch around the whole house. Pushing opened the front door she smiled. Someone had left a huge bunch of flowers on the table in the front hall. The windows sparkled and the curtains fluttered in the breeze.

"What do you think, Kana?" she asked her baby as she walked through the house. "Where shall we put you?"

"I'll set up a playpen in the main room and she can stay there while we unpack." Alex came in with the playpen in one hand and a diaper bag in the other. "Come on, Kaleb. Let's get your sister settled and then go get those dogs out."

"Hardy and Dagger?" Kaleb bounced in Alex's arms. "Mommy, we get Turbo out."

Stevie nodded. "He'll like that."

"I'll get Rose and Luke to put the horses in a yard." Alex leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Stevie touched his face and watched him walk away, the usually swagger in his step. She wondered if he even knew he did it. Probably not. He had walked like that since she knew him, it was a habit now.

Later, after eating something and bringing in the bags, Stevie walked outside to the truck with Alex. Pausing by the truck she took a minute to take in the place. It wasn't grand or noteworthy. But it was a good place. It needed work and that was something she was no stranger to. And it was something she needed at this moment. Maybe hard work would ease the guilt she felt now that she was back. What had she been thinking when she left? This place was her home. No other town, no other group of people could replace the ones she had found here.

"Stevie, are you alright?" Alex cupped her cheek and brushed some hair from her cheek.

Stevie nodded. "Yes, I am. Let's go see Tess."

Alex kissed her softly and helped her into the truck. Stevie winced a little as she settled in. The bruises were still there and some of her ribs still hurt.

But she would set it all aside to help her friend. Her own pains were nothing compared to the pain Tess must be feeling. Stevie knew all too well the pain of losing someone she loved. Yet, there was hope in the world. Beside sat her hope. Hope came in so many forms and her hope was in the hands of the man who drove the truck.


End file.
